


Kenkeru Drabbles

by AkumaPrincess



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaPrincess/pseuds/AkumaPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a tumblr challenge that I did a while ago and just found. Basically, it's random themes that Ken and Takeru are placed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fake Dating

Ken was not expecting that dark look from the Chosen Child of Hope.

And Ken really didn’t think that Takeru would try to kill him.

But now... well he valued his life.

He knew it would be a slap in the face for the Chosen Children, and that it was going to hurt Takeru, but he definitely was not expecting this reaction.

It was as if someone flipped a switch on the bubbly, fun loving boy that he dated for a month.

The Kaiser evaded most of Pegasmon’s attacks, until Takeru stood on the back of his Digimon leaping forward.

Punching him directly in the face, off of Airdramon.

The last thing Ken could remember was how he would never fuck with one of the quiet ones ever again.


	2. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Digimon Kaiser meets an alternate world's Digimon Kaiser

Kaiser Takeru lifted his hand to stifle his giggle. This was the Digimon Kaiser in this dimension - some boy with a gaudy sense of fashion? He just couldn’t hold it in.

The Digimon Kaiser could only watch in disbelief that this blond nobody was laughing at him.

He was the Digimon Kaiser, he was the one in control and he would not be laughed at.

Taking his whip, Ken swung, hoping to hit the boy.

Kaiser Takeru was not that naive and caught it.

“Seriously, I laugh at you and you decide to strike me. That’s not very nice, Kaiser-chan. I would take you seriously, but then again, I don’t take children in Halloween costume serious.”

The other Kaiser reeled Ken in, the sneer on his face becoming more prominent. “It looks like a silly child like yourself has no idea what he’s doing. This world is not a game. It’s full of real life creatures and they will kill you, well only if you don’t control them first.”

He ripped the whip out of his hand, examining it. Turning his glance back on the other Kaiser, Kaiser Takeru smiled. “Let’s see who’s really the better ruler, Kaiser-chan.


	3. Sexpollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A digimon sprays Ken with some kind of pollen. Poor Takeru.

He couldn’t get his left eye to stop twitching. 

He was rubbing his ass again. The Digimon Kaiser was rubbing his ass.

And it’s all because of a Digimon.

And out of everything that it could be, he had to either fuck him or let him die.

And death seemed to be a pretty viable option at the moment.

He couldn’t deal with the look of lust in his eyes, the way he would pant when he looked at Takeru.

It sent shivers of fear and disgust down his back.

And he was rubbing him down below.

The twitch was getting worse.

“Fuck me,” thought Takeru, in more figurative state and not literal, as Ken would want it.

And unfortunately, he would always be reminded of how he was the uke of his situation whenever he looked at Ken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble makes me laugh no matter how many times I read it.


	4. Secret Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken enjoys Takeru's hair

Fingers threaded in and out of soft blond locks as the boy lay in his lap.

It was lunchtime and as usual, the couple would sit under a tree, relaxing and eating their lunches. 

Ken looked down at his cute boyfriend and his lovely hair. It was longer than most boys in their class, somewhat covering his eyes. It gave him an innocent flare, to his seemingly innocent personality.

Takeru also had the brightest of blond hair that he’s ever seen. It wasn’t like Yamato’s, whose hair was more of a dirty blond, or even his mother’s who was between being a blond and a brunette.

His hair was the color of gold and it was perfect in every way. 

As Ken played with his hair, Takeru sighed in content. He knew his boyfriend would get a kick out of this and well, he loved the way his fingers felt on his scalp.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, never did I think I would post this stuff on here. I felt like I was in a sharing mood today.


End file.
